Shattered Dreams - An Original Fan Fic
This Fan Fic will be edited at random times, have your patience and some tea, wait until I edit it, thank you for your understanding.. Enjoy! Obligated Nightmares Chapter One - Vertical Message "Waking up was a bad Idea.. But since this day hasn't started to go down, nothing much has happened yet.. all we remember was a shot to the head, and we were here.. Wait, where is here anyways..? Since we had no Idea to how we got here, only I have the idea of it, I knew what happened.. But how does a group of people get linked comas..? But as you may not know about this.. Do not wake up, if you do.. Your brain will suffer some damage, you should walk around for a while.. Get your surroundings in order.. " Says a message imprinted in our brains, when the shadow disapears. Chapter Two - Alignment I wake up, alone in what seems to be a grass land, "W-Where Am I?" I say, It seems to be in the dead of night, but the sky isn't moving, I stand up, letting the message in my head go free, as it said, I walked around the place.. The wind is blowing, but the sky is stopped.. It seems as if this isn't a world, I stop, and witness something unknown to me.. The planets have aligned, but time has moved, when I do.. "H-how.." I say, I run around.. The day moves over, the day has come to an end, time can be normal again, "W-Wait, How did I even get here.." I question, and lose my sanity.. Running around in circles, I hear a sound, and I shoot a rock in the bullet speed at the sound, "Who goes there?!" Chapter Three - Activation It was no other than a Royal Guard, "So it was only you Avv.." I say, Avv stands up, walking towards me, "What happened?!" He shouted, "I don't know.. Maybe it was someone we might know.." I say, and pause for a moment, "Did you get a message though?" I say.. "Message? What message?" Avv says, putting me into a deep cooldown, "It has started with us.." I say, "Are there others?" Avv asks, I don't answer, dropping on the floor.. "We are sorry to have bothered you at this hour, but please keep our pressense in your linked coma a conspiracy, no one must know.. If they were, they may get an intellectuarry shock, waking them up.. Please hide this message, this is only on you." Another Message, "Gotcha.." I say with determination. Conspiracy Dreaming Chapter One - The Unknown I stand up, "Avv, we should walk around the place.. The messages have led us to this one entry." I say, "What Entry?" Avv ask, not responding I explore more of the place, "Dude wait up!" Avv says walking behind me. Walking up a small hill, we find a village, in the village were a lot of people, none of which we know, "Huh.. Someone must've thought of something like this" I say, walking towards the village. Complete strangers we were to everyone, nobody was looking at us, another group of two was walking just like us, We walk past each other, somehow slowing everything down, Hinting they are some people we have met before. Chapter Two - Rememberance "Huh... What's going on?" said Avv, "well it's something like Time Dilation" I respond, "Who are these two..?" says the brown colored haired girl, "The names are Avv and Akira." I respond once again, "And you would have known ever since.. Little Mizuki.", making the brown hairedgirl blush, "You sleezy bastard!" Mizuki Shouts punching my chest. "If it was too late, why don't you two shut up..?" The black haired girl who was with Mizuki said, I grab her hair, "You are right, Although it would be better if we were to work together right?" I say with a little bit of anger, and smelling her hair, "Who the hell do you think you are?!" The girl said, punching me in the gut, "I am your perverted old friend, Jade.." I respond with no expression of pain. Chapter Three - On The Edge Left and Right my head turns, followed with barrages of punches from Avv, "YOU LITTLE PIECE OF FOLDED PANTSU!" he yells like a little girl on helium, I kick Avv away like a small push, "Remember? I found you! You just sat there following a male that looks like a female with huge-ass boobs, I think this little band of ours is breaking down into the ground." I say, with my eyes having it's Iris turn gray. "Fine! I don't need your help anyways!" Avv yells, he walks away with the two girls, 'I know what he's thinking about now..' I thought, I put my hands into my pockets, Random music somehow plays, "What the... Where's this music coming from? There's not a band within a mile away" I say, BOSS MUSIC PLAYS, "Okay.. this is getting stupid, now I can't stop talking to myself.." I say. In a random room, I, my real self moves it's mouth, voices with weird pitches sound out within my subconscious, "Have you taken your toll yet? You know.. You control this place, that makes you like a god... A tyrannical god... Don't you want to destroy everything in your path? Do what you must... Or Something like that.." "It must be myself talking.. Or is it everyone?" I say, with a menacing smile bandanna put on my face, "What'evs.." I say taking memories away earlier than everyone. The Wrong Pathways Category:Fan Fic Category:Mizushima Family Category:Characters Category:Stories